


walk away from me; it's called irony

by Vulpix



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, i don't know what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpix/pseuds/Vulpix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe he was a little jealous. Maybe it just so happened he had a crush on Pete Wentz but figured nothing would ever happen since, duh, Pete had always been straight in Patrick’s eyes. Kissing Gabe or messing around with Mikey didn’t count. Gay above the waist and all that.</p><p>(or Operation "Get Patrick Jealous")</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk away from me; it's called irony

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say about this one. It sort of feels like a cliche but I'm a sucker for cliches. I hope you enjoy!

Patrick never truly understood the appeal of tabloids. They were usually a bunch of misconstrued information that was there just to intrigue minds or give people a “better sense” of their favorite celebrities. That didn’t exactly stop his eye from wandering while he was picking up some allergy meds, just a quick glance, fueled by the same curiosity as others.

What he wasn’t expecting was to see a particular blonde haired bassist on the cover of one. He blinked a few times. _“Wentz Comes Out?”_ was scribbled across the top, and sure enough, when Patrick squinted, there was Pete, albeit grainy, with his arms wrapped around another guy.

It had certainly been a while since he saw Pete’s face gracing tabloids, but this came out of left field. He heard the cashier call out next, and he quickly grabbed the tabloid, along with the things he already had, shuffling them onto the counter.

“Wow, that dude from Fall Out Boy is at it again?” The cashier said, making small talk. Patrick laughed and nodded nervously. While sometime it sucked that people didn’t realize he was the same slightly pudgy vocalist, just sans the weight and sideburns, it was moment like these he thanked god people had no idea who he was.

He paid, and quickly rushed out of the store, heading straight for their bus. He plopped a bag onto Andy’s lap with a few things he had asked for, and then he settled down next to him. “So uh, I’m curious, have you seen this?” He pulled out the tabloid. “Since when…?”

Andy scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Head into the back,” was the only explanation Patrick got. He rose an eyebrow, and Andy shrugged.

After a moment, Patrick got up and wandered into the back lounge, about to say something as he walked in, but it got caught in his throat when he noticed the “other guy” was not grainy but still wrapped around Pete, lips at his, hands up his shirt.

“Woah, fuck- Pete!” Patrick pretty much covered his eyes. He felt a churn in his stomach, and his face reddening a bit.

“Shit! Patrick, sorry! It’s safe, it’s safe,” Pete said, and when Patrick opened his eyes again, the two were separated mostly. Pete still had a hand curled around the other guy’s. Confusion knitted the vocalist’s brows together. “Uh… so this is Cody.”

Patrick looked over to this “Cody” fellow. “You know, I sort of heard about this already.” He glanced over at Pete, with an eyebrow raised. “Kind of disappointed I had to figure out by Perez Hilton and walking in on it.”

Pete put his hands up, and Cody piped up, “In his defense, I wanted him to keep this on the down low.”

Patrick was not liking the way he felt about this. It almost felt like his stomach was aching from jealousy, which was completely stupid. Maybe it was this Cody guy. He hadn’t seen him before, and suddenly they were making out in the band’s back lounge? Sure, Andy did that with girls on occasion, but…

“I’m in a band and I really didn’t want people thinking I’m sleeping with Pete Wentz so we can get further or something.” Patrick glanced over at Pete, who looked embarrassed.

Patrick crossed his arms. “Well, I’m not going to think that unless it’s true. I would have appreciated finding out some way. I don’t care that you’re a dude or something, it’s just a little surprising.” He shrugged. “Weird to see my best friend on tabloids again.”

Pete chewed on his lip, looking a little sick. “It’s already on tabloids?”

Patrick pulled out the magazine again, tossing it in his direction. Pete took a look at it, and huffed a little bit. He glanced over at Cody, and they shared an intimate look. Patrick was done. He couldn’t keep watching this, for whatever reason. He just shrugged. “Sorry, dude. Just warn a guy next time, alright?”

With that, Patrick walked out of the lounge, shutting the door behind him. He immediately slid into his bunk, putting his earbuds in. He wasn’t jealous. He couldn’t be jealous.

He groaned, flipping over, curling up into his pillow. So maybe he was a _little_ jealous. Maybe it just so happened he had a crush on Pete Wentz but figured nothing would ever happen since, duh, Pete had always been straight in Patrick’s eyes. Kissing Gabe or messing around with Mikey didn’t count. Gay above the waist and all that.

And now he was doing god knows what with some… dude. Some guy Patrick didn’t even know. He balled his fits up a little bit, teeth gritting.

The next week or so ended up being one of the worst weeks since Fall Out Boy had gotten back together. Turns out this Cody guy was in the band that was opening for them, and shit, he was a good vocalist. Every time Patrick walked in on an intimate moment, or well, them making out or something even worse, he could feel his stomach flip flop in ways he didn’t know were possible.

So, he was mature about it, and decided the passive aggressive way was the way to go.

It was childish, yes, but he couldn’t help but be a little happy when this Cody guy came backstage with greenish hair, shouting, “Someone replaced my shampoo with fucking hair dye!”

Patrick glanced up, frowning. Pete ran his hands through the newly colored hair. “It doesn’t look too bad. I don’t mind it that much. If anything it’s sorta cool.” Cody started beaming at Pete, and Patrick felt like dramatically yelling about how he was foiled.

Of course Pete would like fucking green hair. Of course.

The next time Patrick refreshed his twitter feed, the most recent tweet was an interview that Pete retweeted. That was odd. He clicked the link, and of course he was greeted by Pete’s smiling face and Cody’s grinning one, graced with green hair.

“Yeah,” Pete said with a smile, “We’re together. I don’t think gender really matters, you know? Cody really gets me.”

Cody nodded, nudging a little closer to Pete. “He means a lot to me. Wouldn’t trade this for the world.”

Patrick slammed his laptop shut, just short of shattering the screen, and pulled out his earbuds. Joe, Andy and Pete all stared at him in shock. “Patrick…?”

“Fuck off, just leave me alone, alright?” He got up, fuming, grabbing the closest alcoholic beverage and getting as far away from his laptop as he could. His bandmates continued the stares, and he really wished he didn’t have to be stuck in this green room.

He ran a hand through his hair, and felt Andy walk over beside him, grabbing a water bottle. His voice was but a whisper, “Dude, I know you’re saying fuck off, but do you need to talk or something?”

Patrick shook his head, taking another sip of beer. “It’s nothing. Just people being bratty over the set list got to me or something.”

“Or something?” He said skeptically. “You don’t know what pissed you off?”

Patrick’s muscles started to loosen, and he finally turned to face Andy who looked concerned. Pete and Joe also seemed to keep on glancing over. “It’s… it’s nothing. I’ll get over it.”

There was still a worried expression on Andy’s face, but he just nodded a little. “I’m here, dude, if you need to talk.”

“So are we,” Pete piped in, almost sounding a little bitter.

Patrick met his gaze, and they spent a moment or two staring at each other. Patrick wished his expression could scream everything that he felt, that he was into Pete. And he wished that Pete would just get up and proclaim he was crazy for Patrick too and that he’d kick Cody’s ass to the curb and they could make out and have epic sex and throw their middle fingers up for every tabloid and gossip blog to see.

Instead the door opened, and the opening band meandered in, along with Cody, and Pete finally looked away, smiling softly in his direction. Patrick scooped up his laptop and walked out of the room.

There was a time where Pete was completely in love with him. Back then, maybe he thought it was platonic when it wasn’t. He could have been making something out of nothing now that Pete actually admitted to liking dudes, but he could hold onto that little thread for some motivation. Evidently this was deeper than looks, so he’d have to figure out a way to get Cody away from Pete in some other way.

It took him a few days to mull over what exactly would be a complete and utter turn off for Pete. He ended up making his nightly tea, glancing over and seeing Pete on his laptop. He smiled, walking over, seeing Bronx and Saint on Skype. They said hello to Uncle Patrick (or, in Saint’s case, various cooing noises) and it hit Patrick like a train filled with bricks.

Pete’s kids. He needed someone who would be willing to take on two little kids. Someone _responsible._ Perfect.

The next time Patrick saw Cody, he was a little more welcoming.

“Hey, Cody,” He said with a bright smile.

Cody glanced up from what he was doing, and seemed a little surprised. “Hi Patrick. Hey, listen, I’m sorry about-“

Of course this guy had to be nice, of course he had to be a sweetheart and be apologizing about the fact that Patrick was the one acting like a giant fucking jealous imbecile.

“No, no. I’m here to apologize. Pete’s a good friend, you know? I want the best for him and it was just a surprise to hear from a stupid tabloid over from his own mouth.” Patrick shrugged, hiding his hands in his pockets.

“I totally get it. I’d be pissed too. We were actually planning on telling you guys that night, but you just found out… a little differently I guess. I’m sorry.”

While his plan of getting Cody obliterated with free drinks seemed like a good idea, how the fuck would he be able to do it to a guy who seemed to completely understand?

Patrick nodded, biting his lip, tempted to still go through with it, but he couldn’t.

He nodded a little more. “No big deal. Glad we’re on the same page. I’ll talk to you later.” He immediately turned away, walking back to the bus, wanting to throw a punch through the side. Patrick stomped on his home away from home, expecting it to be empty. He grumbled to himself, just a bunch of nonsense, and was surprised to see Pete sitting there, looking up at him.

Patrick froze.

“You seem really pissed off. You need to spill, dude,” Pete said softly, a frown etched into his face. “What’s wrong?”

Patrick shook his head.

“Patrick, please. I’m going fucking insane. I promised you I’d tell you my mental noise no matter what and yo-“

“I’mjealousofCody,” he blurted out, looking away immediately, looking around the bus. Huh, they had frosted flakes. Also diet coke. They probably needed some more after Joe…

“Jealous of Cody? Like, is he taking my attention or something?” When he looked at Pete, confusion was covering his face.

Patrick inhaled slowly. “No. Like. I wish I were him. Maybe envy is a better way to put it. I envy him for being in a relationship with you.”

Pete laughed, and Patrick stared blankly. “Fuck you, _fuck you Pete.”_ Patrick growled out, reaching over and grabbing his shirt, mere moments from punching him.

“No! N-no! Patrick wait!” Pete managed through the laughter, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Patrick hesitated, narrowing his eyes. When Pete figured out he was waiting for an explanation, he managed to calm his laughter. “I meant to do that.”

“You… what?” Patrick said, still incredibly confused.

“I figured it was my last chance and I needed to figure out if you actually had feelings for me. So Cody did a favor for me.” Pete shrugged, acting like that was a completely normal course of action. “I just didn’t want to fuck up the band if you weren’t into me like that.”

Patrick stood there, completely silent for a moment. “I fucking ruined his hair so you could get me jealous.”

Pete laughed loudly, “Holy shit that _was_ you!” He fell into a fit of giggles, and Patrick let go of his shirt, still in shock.

“Wait, so you like me?” Patrick said softly, looking at him with wide eyes.

Pete nudged his leg with his foot. “Maybe even like-like.”

Joe wandered out from the bunks, and tossed a condom in Patrick’s direction. “Glad to hear you two are finally on the same page.”

The flush rushed to Patrick’s cheeks, and he batted the condom away. “You knew!?”

“We all knew but Pete needed legitimate proof or something.” Joe took the last diet coke, opening it and sipping it. “No screwing around in the bunks, please.”

Patrick yelped, feeling Pete’s foot hook around his leg, and he ended up beside him with arms pulling him as close as molecularly possible. “Hi,” he giggled.

He exhaled slowly, looking over at the bassist. “You are so dead to me.”

He made sure to make that point perfectly clear with a soft kiss.

“And so they lived happily ever after,” Joe chimed in with a laugh. "Fuckin finally."

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr, @ asoulpunk


End file.
